A fire alarm system can include a number of devices (e.g., alarm devices) that can detect, and/or provide a warning, when smoke, fire, and/or carbon monoxide, among other emergency situations, are present in a facility. Such warnings may be audio and/or visual warnings, for example.
In a conventional fire alarm system, the alarm devices are wired as spurs on the circuit of the alarm system. In such systems, it is important to detect faults that may be occurring on the spur wired alarm circuit (e.g., on the wiring of the circuit) before the faults can cause a loss of functionality to occur in the alarm devices. However, previous approaches may not be capable of effectively detecting such faults before a loss of functionality occurs.